Backwoods Lovin'
by EdwardCullen'sGirl3
Summary: Lemon. E/B. AU. Criticism and review are welcome because I am an attention whore.


Welcome to Backwoods Lovin' of course this is an AU don't like it then get the hell out.

Edwards POV

I waited on the couch for Bella when she got home from work at the hospital. She had worked the graveyard shift, so she would be home by 3:00. Even though she had to work, I still got extremely lonely. So my happiness knew no bounds when my wife greeted me as she came through the door. But something was a bit off. She had this wicked glint in her eyes and a small, seductive smirk (triple S ha-ha…this is my sorry excuse of humor…moving on) on her full, red lips. Knowing my Bella, that look meant no good and I was slightly afraid of what would come out of her mouth. "Honey, how would you feel if I said I wanted to try something different tonight? Something adventurous, risky even!" I gulped almost audibly at the thought she might have brewing in her slightly demented mind. But I kept my composure and my reply was simple, "Well, what do you have in mind, I'm open to anything new." In fact, I was more than open when it came to Bella. I was whipped. Whipped real good, you know the song. I loved every second of it. "What do you think when you hear the word 'Exhibitionist', it means doing what lovers do, only out in the open." What is up with my usual meek, shy little Bella? I mean she went from kitty to sex kitten in front of my eyes. even in her hospital garb, she was glorious, heavenly, and downright beautiful and I have perfect 20-20. "Ok, well I, uh I, I, um…" I was drawing a blank, she's left me speechless.

She placed a finger on my lips to silence me. "Save your breath, you'll need it when I have you screaming my name, later." She breathed heavily in my ear. I kissed her lips with earnest so my desires would be sated until whenever "later" came. But my desire only grew and I nearly took her that moment, but she gently pushed me back. "Down, boy. We have enough time for that," she laughed. I volunteered to get the car, but she insisted she drive. We drove until we reached a small trail leading into the woods on the outskirts of Colorado. I looked over at Bella, my suspicion and curiosity written all over my face no doubt. She just smiled at me as if she had no care in the world. Being the gentleman, I got out and helped her out of the car. I was itching with curiosity to know what she was up to. I opened my mouth to ask but couldn't get a word in edgewise since she crushed her lips against mine, our tongues in a dance, battling for dominance. In our heated embrace we forgot we needed to come up for air and I released her, both of us breathing heavily gasping for air we desperately needed. She pulled something black from her pocket.

Seconds later I realized it was my tie. She stood behind me and tied it around my eyes. "Don't wanna ruin the surprise", Bella whispered softly in my ear. Taking my hand in hers, she guided me along a trail of some sorts. Even blindfolded I had more grace than my Bella. I chuckled as I felt her trip over random branches. "Don't laugh at me, this is rough terrain, here", said Bella irritatedly. I snorted softly and could almost hear my eyes roll behind the blindfold. She placed my hands on her waist and guided me that way. Every now and again she giggled from the tickling sensation of my cool breath on her neck. We cam to a sudden stop. The wind blew softly, but it was a warm wind that made the temperature rise. She removed my hands and I heard her steps as she moved around me to remove the blindfold. I gasped in awe as I saw the beautiful scene before me. the twinkling soft glow emitting from the hundreds of fireflies and strung on every tree gave the entire meadow an ethereal feel. I was completely mesmerized by it all.

She pulled me out of my trance by suggestively pulling on the front of my belt buckle. I was so wrapped up in everything around me I failed to realize what Bella was wearing. I looked to where she was, and I thought my jaw shook hands with the forest floor. She was chuckling at my reaction, clad in nothing but what God gave her. Not that I minded, of course. I have never in my life seen a creature so gorgeous, so angelic, and so…so…delectable. I felt my mouth water the more I thought about it. She walked over to me, put her lips to my ear and breathed, "Do you like it? I got it done while you were out." She was referring to the glittering, crystal sunburst pattern that trailed from her belly button down to her nether region. It was something I'd never seen, but was willing to see it again.

"It's amazing," I breathed, matching her tone. I felt her knees weaken and her head bend back tat the feel of my breath in her ear. I loved what I did to her. Even when she felt in control, I found a way to make her weak with desire. So I decided to play around with her. I placed my hands on her soft, yet firm behind, and pushed her into my erection and said, "You know, you really outdid yourself tonight. It was unexpected, and I like it," I breathed in her ear sliding her closer into me. "I can't take this any longer," she whispered into my neck, before biting down on it. I groaned in reply and picked her up and slammed into her a tree, rather roughly for my nature, but I'd become so overcome with lust, I couldn't help myself. She didn't have to say a thing, her eyes said it all. I set her on her feet, and let her enjoy undressing me. "Whoa!," she exclaimed loudly. "What's wrong?" "Nothing. It's just, you're hung like a horse!" I couldn't contain my laughter at her random outburst. "Didn't you know that already?", I asked, mock insulted. "I know, but it still surprises me every time." "I don't know whether I should feel delighted…or insulted", I replied really not knowing what to feel. "What's with all the damn dialogue? Get over here and do me. You know you're just itching to get your hands all over me," she said softly licking her lips and caressing her chest for emphasis. I mentally noted to save that horse comment for later.

I pushed her up against the tree, pounding into her. She bit into my neck to quiet her moans. It didn't help at all, so she gave up trying to keep quiet and moaned loudly up into the heavens. I found myself becoming extremely proud of what I could do to her. I screamed her name as I felt her muscles clench around me as she climaxed. I climaxed shortly after. Her face was buried in my neck, her breath coming in short, fast pants. I pushed back her head and proceeded to kiss her neck. Then I got this idea. I swiftly lifted her up and swung her legs onto where she was hanging onto some scattered branches. While she was catching her breath, she looked at me as if I should be in a straight jacket. I just smiled and chuckled lightly and began to run my tongue along her slick, wet folds. She bucked her hips hard against my face, practically begging me to go faster. She wrapped her legs around my neck and tangled her fingers into my hair. The only reason we didn't fall over and break our necks is thanks to my impeccable balance. I continued my assault on her clit with my tongue until I tasted her essence sliding down my mouth. I placed her on her feet , and she instantly collapsed into my arms, trembling slightly.

Breathing heavily she said, "That was…" She struggled to find the right words until she came up with, "breathtakingly amazing." I laughed aloud and proudly replied, "It was, wasn't it." "I'll just ignore that. Where'd you learn how to do that?" she sounded as if she was in awe. "I was born with skills." "You're a bullsh#!*r, but ill accept that," she said with a chuckle. I captured her lips in an intense kiss. When I released her, she sighed, almost huffing sound, signifying she was annoyed, she asked, "Must you do that to me every time we kiss?" I felt confused, so I asked, "Do what, my love?" "Dazzle me the way you do." "So, I dazzle, hmm? I can work with that." Those were the first thoughts when she told me that. I decided to test the waters. I breathed softly into her face, and I thought she would faint. She just merely closed her eyes, tossed her head back, and whispered, "You did that on purpose." "I'm going to work up a resistance to that," she continued. "Could you really resist me?" I mused.

To show what I meant, I rested my lips on her neck, sucking lightly. She made beautiful moaning sounds when nipped at the lower part of her neck. She pushed closer into me, how that was possible, I don't know, but she moaned into my neck. And I knew round 2 was underway.


End file.
